Sergeant Jerek Stromguard
Jerek Stromguard is a Sergeant in the Denerim City Guard. He is completely corrupt and is well known throughout the Denerim underworld. He is in charge of a the squadron that guard the main gates leading into Denerim. Because of this he makes it his business to know of everything that goes into and comes out of the city, demanding his own personal taxes on contraband rather than confiscating them. Stromguard is known as a cruel and sadistic man, especially towards elves but he is also smart, managing to avoid notice from his superiors. Basic Information Creator: Flinn De'Lora Full Name: Jerek Stromguard Race: Human Age: 38 Gender: Male Birthplace: Denerim Height: 6'2" Weight: 91kg Sexuality: Heterosexual Marital Status: Single Class: Warrior Occupation: Sergeant of the Denerim City Guard Companions: Usually has 2-4 guards from his squad at his side. Each is dressed in the normal chainmail and wields a sword and Denerim guard shield. Kill Status: Immortal, Has thousands of 'Get Out of Jail' Free cards...for now Appearance Hair: Stromguard has short brown hair which he tends to keep cut in a military style, due to Denerim city guard regulations. Eyes: Stromguard has dark brown eyes. His glare is one that would send shivers down the spine of the greatest slayer of darkspawn. His glare is stern and has no hint of kindness in them. Other: Stromguard has a scar that runs from the right corner of his right eyebrow, down the side of his eye, slong his cheek to the right corner of his mouth. He got the scar during a fight when a group of smugglers refused to pay his toll when smuggling in contraband. Waepon: Stromguard just carries an ordinary steel longsword and a Denerim guard shield Armour/Garments: Whilst on duty Stromguard wears a full suit of chainmail along with a helmet. When not on duty he just weras a simple black shirt with tan linens. Combat Skills: Sustained Abilities: N/A Passive Abilities: N/A Activated Abilities: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Overpower, Assault Personality History Jerek Stromguard was born in the city of Denerim. His mother died at childbirth and Jerek was raised by his father who worked as a butcher. Jerek's father was a cruel man and beat Jerek on numerous occassions. Amongst other children Jerek was known as the street bully and he would go around giving beatings to various elven children just because he could...a lesson he learned from his father at and early age. When Jerek was fully grown he began working as a hired thug, helping various gangs with extortion and robberies. But when Jerek's father discovered this he grabbed a large knife and rushed Jerek, intending to cut him. Jerek had enough and fought back, managing to grab the knife from his father and sliting his throat. The fight also left Jerek with a large scar running down his face, a reminder of his father's constant beatings. As Jerek continued to work in the criminal underworld he watched as the smart criminals reaped the biggest rewards and Jerek came up with a plan. He left his life as a thug and signed up with the Denerim guard. Over the next few years Jerek's persoality changed. He kept his violent tendancies a secret, waiting for the time until he was of a rank where he could be untouchable. Then came the Blight. At the time Jerek was working as a guard under Sergeant Kylon who at the time was dealing with a group of mercenaries. Jerek hated Kylon because of his lawful ways. Then came the darkspawn. Jerek had trained his entire life for this and when the darkspawn attacked he fought alongside his fellow guards with bravery which was noticed by his superiors. After the Siege of Denerim Jerek was raised to the rank of Sergeant and was placed in charge of the regiment at the main gates of Denerim. This was when Jerek's true colors came out. With his knowledge of the various gangs of Denerim he began taxing them rather than arresting them. In return for this tax Jerek would ensure the guards under his control would not get in the criminals' way and even sometimes assist tem depending on the amount paid. Only once did someone try to report Jerek to his superiors...a fellow guard under Jerek. But this guard was quickly silenced as Jerek and those under him captured, tortured and then beheaded the man. The following morning the guard's head was found in the middle of the marketplace. All knew who done it but this gruesome display stopped people from reporting Jerek. Over the next year Jerek became very rich and influential in the criminal underworld, controlling what and who were coming throught the Denerim gates. Not only was Jerek ruthless, but he was also smart, never dealing with criminals directly and using the guards under his command to do the dirty work for him. And so if Jerek's superiors ever got a hint of the corruption going on there was never any evidence against Jerek. Category:Notable NPCs: Villains